The objectives of this study are to evaluate the safety and tolerance of an orally active hexapeptide with potent growth hormone releasing activity (GPA-748) in growth hormone deficient children. The pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of GPA-748 will be determined after single and multiple oral doses.